Fear of Fate
by lovemelikeyoudo
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a 17 year old student at Rosewood High School, she's in a happy relationship with Jason Di'laurentis but when new English teacher Ezra Fitz appears on the scene will Aria stick with her head or go with her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Fear of Fate

This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, I write but I mainly write for my eyes only so please review and tell me what you think and what I need to do to improve.

Chapter 1

Aria's POV

It had been 2 years since Alison's Death and it was all still a mystery, although the girls had moved on with their lives I found it harder as I was dating Alison's older brother Jason, we had been in a relationship for the past 6 months and I couldn't be happier. As I walked to the brew to meet Jason I found myself thinking 'what would Ali say?' if she ever knew I was dating her older brother I don't know what she would think of me.

'Hey babe' I could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Jason. As he placed his hands around my waist I gave him a swift kiss on the lips before grabbing my coffee.

'Good morning to you too' I whispered while giving him another peck on the lips.  
'What are you doing today babe?' I asked him while taking a mouthful of hot coffee.

'I have a few jobs to do in Philadelphia, and then I'm taking you out for dinner and a movie later.'

'Sounds good, I'll come over once schools finished, I've got to go know babe or I'm going to be late' after giving Jason a kiss I rushed off to my car and drove to school to meet the girls.

As I parked my car and walked into school I heard saw a familiar blonde walking towards me and of course it was Hanna Marin.

'Hey Aria where have you been lately? Hauled up in a room with Jason?' she gave me a side smirk as I slapped her on the arm.

'Shut up Hanna! I could say the same about you and Caleb!'  
'Oh my dear Aria I was just joking!'

Hanna always had some kind of smart remark to my relationship with Jason, but that's just Hanna and you can't change the way she is, can you?

'Aria what are you thinking about now? Sexy thoughts about Jason?' as she ran off I started laughing. 'What kind of friends do I have?' I thought to myself as I walked into the busy school hallway of Rosewood High School.

My first class was English, I have always loved English, I write a lot but it's for me no one else, I also kept a journal throughout the year I spent in Iceland with my family.

'Hey Aria I heard the new English teacher is really hot' whispered Spencer, I immediately started laughing as I couldn't imagine Spencer crushing on a English teacher (also Toby was her boyfriend)

'Spencer! You have boyfriend!' I replied my face in sarcastic shock.

'I can look but I can't touch.' She replied as she winked at me and walked off into our English classroom. As we walked to the back of the room to be near out desks until the teacher turned up we talked about our recent encounters with A and what we thought was next on his/her list.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear of Fate

Hope my first chapter was ok and that you are enjoying my first ever fan fiction! Don't forget to review it to tell my how I'm doing!

Chapter 2

Aria's POV

The bell rang to tell us that class was about to start, as we all took our desks a young looking man with short brown curly hair and amazing eyes walked into the room and wrote his name in chalk on the blackboard, 'Mr Fitz'. We started studying my favourite book 'To kill a mockingbird' Mr Fitz obviously noticed that I liked it so much as he kept looking at me and smiling every time he was trying to engage in conversation I would just have my head stuck in the book.

Eventually it got to lunchtime and Hanna, Emily and Spencer where engaged in conversation about how 'hot' the new English teacher was even though they were all, like me, in committed relationships.

As I sat down at the table I interrupted their conversation to remind them that they where all in relationships.

'Calm down Aria!' they all replied in unison  
'We were just talking about how cute he is, although he did seem to have eyes for you...' Hanna lowered her voice as she said this which just shocked me even more.

'Hanna! How can you say that I'm his student! He was just annoyed because I was reading instead of listening!' I pushed my lunch tray back as the food did not look appetizing at all.

The bell rang to signal that it was the end of lunch and then I only had one more class and I could leave and go and see Jason. As I started walking to my next class Spencer ran after me shouting my name.

'Hey Aria! We're all going to the grille after school for something to eat, are you coming?'  
'Spencer I can't tonight, Jason's taking me out for dinner and a movie, maybe tomorrow?'  
'Yeah sure! You go have fun with Jason.' As she smirked at me and sauntered of down the hallway I turned into my art classroom and sat down at my desk.

As I got in my car and began driving to Jason's my phone rang, as I pulled over to answer it I saw that it was Jason.

'Hey I was just on my way to your house!' I answered as I flipped up my phone.  
'Babe I'm so sorry but I'm stuck in Philadelphia at my dads office can we rain check for tomorrow?'

I did feel a little disappointed as I was looking forward to it so much but it wasn't his fault he was stuck their.

'Yeah that's fine babe, don't worry about it I'll go get something to eat, I love you'  
'Love you too babe, I'll ring you later' and then he was gone, as I turned my car around I decided I would go to Snookers (which is on the Hollis Campus) to get something to eat.

'Can I get a cheeseburger?' I shouted to the barman  
'Yeah sure, 5 minutes' he replied to me as he walked into the kitchen area.

'Ms Montgomery, what are you doing in a pub?' I looked behind me to try and find out who it was and then I saw him, the dark brown curly hair and the amazing eyes. It was Ezra Fitz. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fear of Fate

Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

I recognised that voice as soon as she spoke and I had only heard it once or twice, that chestnut brown hair and those bold hazel eyes, I know its wrong to have these kinds of feelings but I just can't get her face out of my head, it was just so beautiful. I had to speak to her!

'Ms Montgomery, what are you doing in a pub?' I asked as I continued drinking my scotch and marking today's assignments that I had them do in class.

'Hello Mr Fitz' she replied, that voice was just so beautiful I just wanted her to talk to me constantly.  
'Just to let you know I'm so glad that we are studying To Kill a Mockingbird, it's my all time favourite book!' wow she likes my class? Maybe she's interested in majoring like me?

'Ms Montgomery if you don't mind me asking, what do you want to do once you leave Rosewood High?' I had my fingers crossed that she wanted to major in English.

'I'd like to major in English, I do a lot of writing but I don't show anyone its mainly private, I also kept a journal of the year that I spent in Iceland with my family.' She's like the dream girl I thought to myself while gazing into her eyes, I know its wrong but it just feels so right.

'I'll be right back Mr Fitz' I watched her as she made her way to the girl's bathroom and I couldn't help but think that she was the perfect girl.

Aria's POV

Maybe Hanna was right I thought to myself, he does seem to be looking at me an awful lot and he does have those amazing eyes. Suddenly I heard the door open and before I had a chance to turn around I was pushed up against the door and his lips where locked onto mine, it was pure heaven. He lifted me up and placed me onto the area where the sinks were; after our lips parted I opened my eyes to find out that I had just made out with my English teacher. 'What have I done' I whispered to myself.

'Aria, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.' Ezra replied with an apologetic look on his face.  
'No don't be sorry it's not just your fault I was part of it too. Jason!' Jason is now all I could think about! What had I done!

'I have to go.' I replied nervously as I got down from the sink and ran out of snookers having lost my appetite. I needed to talk to someone but who could I talk to? I obviously can't tell Jason that my English teacher just made out with me in a pub bathroom, I have to talk to the girls but I just can't get that kiss out of my head it was just so magical and unexpected, I wonder what class tomorrow will be like…


	4. Chapter 4

Fear of Fate

Chapter 4

Aria's POV

I couldn't sleep at all, I was worried about English tomorrow and what it would be like, would it be awkward? Would it be obvious that something had happened? I dread to think if Ezra will say anything to me, after all I was in a pub, but he did walk into the girl's bathroom and kiss me. That kiss. I finally managed to drift off to sleep while thinking about him…

'Aria you look terrible!' Spencer shouted as she was walking towards me.  
'Thanks Spence definitely what I wanted to hear, I got no sleep last night' I replied anxious that I knew I had to tell them what happened.  
'Aria what's wrong you look really nervous? You're starting to worry me.' The tone in Spencer's voice really did sound like she was worried, as the other girls joined our group I hurried them into the bathroom to gather up the courage to tell them what have happened.

'I was at snookers last night because Jason was stuck in Philadelphia and he couldn't make our date.' They all gave me a blank look.  
'I saw Mr Fitz at snookers' I looked warily up at them.  
'He kissed me, like majorly for like 5 minutes.' This then got there attention and there jaws dropped in astonishment.

'Told you he liked you! I knew it!' Hanna shouted until I reminded her that we where in school where people could hear us.

Suddenly the bell went and I looked at the girls with a worried expression on my face, we had English class and I had no idea what was going to happen.

Ezra's POV

I couldn't wait until I got to teach my AP English class, that was the class Aria was in. I know that it's most likely going to be awkward and she has probably told her friends, but even though I have only known her for less than twenty four hours I trust her. As I entered my classroom where all the students where sat in their seats talking all three of Aria's friends stared at me with smiles on their faces. They definitely knew.

'Students please take your seats' I shouted across my classroom so that I could be heard. Aria didn't look up once from her 'To Kill a Mockingbird' book, you could tell she was nervous and I feel for her I really do, it's my fault she feels like this but I just couldn't help myself. I set them a writing task so I wouldn't have to talk too much throughout and I could occasionally look up from marking to stare at Aria, even though she never looked back apart from once, that's when those beautiful hazel eyes locked onto mine as she smiled.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the lesson, the classroom started to clear 'Ms Montgomery, would you mind staying behind for a minute?' I asked afraid of what she would say.

'Yeah sure.' Her reply was short but it was the answer I was hoping for.

I waited for the classroom to clear completely; I then shut the door and motioned for her to sit at a desk near the front so I could speak to her quietly. She looked at me with those big hazel eyes and I couldn't help but stare into them.

'I'm so sorry about what happened last night; I don't know what I was thinking I'm…' I was cut off mid sentence as Aria had locked her lips onto mine but was very cautious about the glass door. Our lips finally parted.

'Don't be sorry, it was amazing and it's all I've thought of all night.'  
'Look im teaching now but how about you come to my apartment after school?' I hoped that she would say yes as I wanted to see her outside of school so we could really talk.  
'Sure, I'll give you my number and you can text me your address?'  
'Sounds good.' I replied as I accepted her neatly written mobile number and then watched her as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear of Fate

Chapter 5

Aria's POV

As I walked out of Ezra's classroom I was in a trance of happiness and excitement, he wants me to go to his apartment! But for what? I was suddenly nervous, what was I going to wear? Did I want to be with this man? After all I am currently dating Jason. It was just so thrilling when he kissed me! I know its wrong but that just makes me want it more and more!

After school I went straight home, I had to decide what to wear! After half an hour of going through my wardrobe I decided on a purple dress that fell to just above the knee and then my heeled ankle boots to make me look a bit taller. I began to walk towards the front door as my mum shouted  
'Hey Aria, where are you going dressed up so nice?'  
'Im going to see Jason mum' I lied again, I can't exactly say im going to see my English teacher.  
'Ok hunny, see you later.' As I walked out the front door my phone buzzed, hoping it wasn't A I looked but luckily it was just Ezra telling me where his apartment was, I turned on the engine and started my drive towards Ezra's.

Ezra's POV

She was going to be here any moment, I had spent the last hour cleaning my apartment so it wasn't untidy when she came over, I also ordered Chinese, god I hope she likes Chinese food!

5 minutes later there was a knock at my door, it was time, as I opened the door her lips were locked to mine immediately and we were suddenly walking backwards towards my couch, as our lips parted I smiled at her and wondered why she was amazing, and she was in my apartment. She sighed and then started to talk  
'Ezra look, your amazing and so attractive and I wish I could be with you but im with Jason.' She stared into my eyes waiting for a response.  
'I understand that your in a relationship with Jason but im just so attracted to you, your beautiful and I can't get you out of my mind, I lose sleep over you and I've only known you forty eight hours.'

She looked away as though she was thinking about what she was going to do, 'so what do you want from me Ezra?' she asked with a confused tone in her voice.  
'I want you.' My answer was short but I meant every word of it I needed her in my life.

'Let me go home and think about this, because if this was to happen we would have to tell me parents and we all know how that's going to end up.'  
'You mean everything to me Aria, I could take care of your parents.'

She gave me one last kiss and then walked out of my apartment door, here's to another sleepless night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fear of Fate

Chapter 6

Aria's POV

I drove the whole way home thinking about what I should do, my hearts telling me one thing and my heads telling me something completely different but what one should I choose? If I go with Ezra it means I have to hide my relationship as he is of course my English teacher but if I stick with Jason I might find that I made the wrong choice as he can no longer give me the sparks that Ezra can. Why are boys so hard!

'Im home mum!' I shouted as I walked through the door and into the living room I dropped my bag on the floor and my jaw dropped, Jason was sat in my living room, with my mum and my dad.  
'Aria where have you been?' my mother asked as she stood up and walked towards me.  
'I told you I went out.' I replied as I stood in the doorway.  
'You told me you went to meet Jason, but he's been here for the past hour as he only just got back from Philadelphia? So Aria where were you?' she was starting to get frustrated I could tell by the look on her face.  
'Fine, I was with Spencer and the girls ok?' I was also starting to get frustrated with the 20 questions my parents were giving me.  
'Don't lie to me Aria! My mum shouted, I rang them to ask them if they had seen you and they said no! Just tell me the truth.'

I really didn't want to tell my mum the truth and it wouldn't just hurt her, it would hurt Jason, Ezra, Me and my Dad, I worried about my Dad and Jason the most as my dad would be disappointed and it would be like I cheated on Jason and I really did care about him. I decided to send Ezra a quick text to tell him what was going on.

'_Ezra, I got caught out on not being where I told my parents I was, can you drive to my house so we can talk to my parents together, I can't go through this alone._

_P.S: Jason's also here so don't get mad.'_

Aria  
xoxo

His reply was nearly immediate and he was already on his way, im parents started to look agitated, Jason got up and pulled me into the kitchen. 'Aria what is going on, why did you lie to your parents saying that you where with me?' My eyes pooled up with tears, I really didn't want to hurt him, I cared about him too much but I loved Ezra, ever since that kiss in the girls bathroom its all I could think about.

'Your find out soon enough Jason, im so sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you.' He looked confused and I felt for him I really did.

The doorbell rang.

As my mum got up to answer the door I yet again stood in the doorway to the living room as Jason took his seat still looking confused and wondering what the big deal was.

'Ezra how lovely to see you, but what are you doing here?' my mother asked looking at me with a confused expression on her face. She let him in anyway thinking that he was just here for a chat but instead he joined me in the doorway of the living room and took my hand.

'Im in love with your daughter.' He announced to the three people sitting in my living room, this included my parents and Jason. My gaze immediately fell to Jason who looked like he was about to cry, he looked so hurt.

'Im really sorry, to everyone but I just have a connection with Ezra we hit it off straight away, Jason I really am truly sorry but I had a big decision to make and I decided to go with my heart instead of my head. I really am sorry.' I felt the tears pooling in my eyes and even Ezra noticed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. My parents faces were pale I thought they where both going to collapse but finally my mother spoke.

'I'd like you to leave please Ezra.'  
'Mum no, don't, please.' I nearly cried when I said this.  
'Aria don't push your luck; go to your room now.' My mother sounded angry and she is not to be messed with when she is angry. But I didn't want to be locked in my room so instead I ran out of the house and joined Ezra in his car and I started to cry.

Had I just made a big mistake?

Well I think I may end this story here and possibly make a sequel, please let me know if you want me to continue writing this as I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks so much for reading 


	7. Chapter 7

Fear of Fate

Chapter 7

Authors Note:  _So sorry I haven't posted in a while! I thank you so much for your reviews and I couldn't have asked for better readers! I really appreciate you helping me write this fan fiction and giving me idea's! I did try and post a Authors Note last night to let you know that a chapter would be up today but I forgot to upload it! Once again thank you so much guys!_

Ezra's POV

Aria had been at my house 2 days now and she hadn't left, not to go home, to school or even to meet her friends, I think she has a hard decision to make and her family obviously didn't agree with the relationship that could happen between her and her English teacher. I have to admit I am particularly worried about her, all she's done is lie in bed, I need to give her some sort of motivation to do something. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone, it was an unknown number but I decided to answer it anyway.

'Hello?' I answered as I picked up the ringing phone.  
'Mr Fitz? Is that you?' Replied a girl whose voice I didn't seem to recognise  
'Yes it is, can I ask whose speaking please?' I replied unsure of the mystery voice  
'It's Hanna Marin, Aria's friend! We've been trying to find your number for the past 3 hours!' she shouted down the phone 

Then it hit me, Aria must of told her friends where she was or they would worry too much but what if I invited her friends here for a night so she could have some time with her friends and I would go stay with my friend Hardy, I got talking to Hanna about my idea and she thought it was brilliant and said that they would all be round at 6, I hope this works I thought to myself as I gave Aria a swift kiss on the forehead and left for work.

Aria's POV

When I woke Ezra was gone, which means I missed yet another day of school because I couldn't bare to leave Ezra's apartment with the possibility of bumping into my parents or even worse into Jason knowing that I still have yet to make the decision of who I want to be with. I turned my phone on for the first time in days before getting out of Ezra's bed to make myself a coffee. 3 voicemails and 5 messages mainly from my Mum and Jason, I deleted all the voicemails without even listening to them deciding that I couldn't deal with hearing their voices I read the texts from Jason which mainly just said that he loves me and wishes I would come home, but that house didn't feel like home anymore, not since my parents turned all over protective on my ass, I don't understand them half the time. There was also a text from Hanna saying that she miss's me and wishes I would come back to school but I don't think I can face it. Not yet anyway.

Ezra came home early and told me that he was going out with Hardy later for a drink and I was welcome to join if I wanted, I obviously turned it down as I was underage and that I just didn't want to leave the comfort of the apartment and face reality, I wasn't ready.

At 6:00pm there was knock on the door and I was afraid to answer it seeming as im in my English teacher's apartment, the guests to be who where on the other side of the door obviously heard my footsteps as I suddenly heard the voice of Hanna Marin shout through the closed door, 'Aria! We know you're in their! Open this door!' I started to laugh knowing that Hanna could be so bold. As I opened the door I got bombarded with hugs from my best friends who I had missed greatly, this was going to be a good night.


End file.
